Computer and network systems such as personal computers, workstations, server systems, and cloud storage systems, typically include data storage systems for storing and retrieving data. These data storage systems can include data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, solid state storage devices, tape storage devices, and other mass storage devices.
These data storage systems can receive data for storage over various interfaces, such as serial and parallel data interfaces, network interfaces, and other data interfaces. In some examples of network interfaces, a file transfer protocol is used which employs more than one simultaneous data connection for transferring meta data and user data. However, in other examples, a data stream is transferred which includes both meta data and user data in one connection using a sequential bit stream.